Gravity
by daethameerame
Summary: Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. iKON Fanfiction, DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin). It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!


Title: Gravity

Fandom: iKON, YGFamily

Pairing: DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin)

Characters: iKON members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The story based on Sara Bareilles' song, Gravity. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Apa aku boleh berkata bahwa aku lelah? Aku lelah dengan semua yang terjadi di hidupku, Semuanya hanya berputar mengelilingi satu poros. Berputar dengan cepatnya melewati berbagai kejadian sampai akhirnya semua kembali di titik yang sama. Ya, aku berputar. Mengelilinginya sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan segalanya dan terjatuh karena gaya gravitasi yang menarikku kepadanya. Kepada poros kehidupanku. Jika aku bisa mengeluh, aku akan mengeluh sekarang. Namun, untuk apa? Keluhanku hanya akan berakhir dengan senyuman bodoh di wajahku. Senyuman yang terbentuk karena perkataannya yang merayuku. Tapi pada akhirnya, rayuan itu akan berubah menjadi racun yang membunuhku. Menghancurkanku perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya aku mati, tak berdaya. Aku lelah, sangat lelah. Tapi, aku bisa berbuat apa?

Jika aku bisa menarik diriku dan melawan gaya gravitasi itu, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan pergi menjauh darinya dan mencari poros yang lain. Tapi, kalian semua mengerti 'kan mengenai gaya gravitasi? Sejauh apapun bola dilempar ke atas langit, pada akhirnya bola itu akan terjatuh ke tanah, karena gaya gravitasi yang menariknya untuk jatuh dan kembali ke poros bumi. Begitulah aku. Sejauh apapun aku berlari menjauhinya, sekuat apapun tenaga yang kukeluarkan untuk menghilang dari pandangannya, aku akan kembali kepadanya, terjatuh dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Jika kalian mau mengatakan aku bodoh, aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, aku tak akan marah. Karena aku tahu, aku memang bodoh. Tapi kebodohanku ini bukan tanpa pengecualian. Aku hanya berbuat bodoh karenanya, untuknya. Karena setiap aku berada di dekatnya, aku hanya akan menjadi manusia tanpa tenaga dan tanpa kekuatan. Manusia lemah, yang tak bisa mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Dan berjalan mengikuti arus gravitasi yang membawaku ke pusaran kepedihan.

Sekarang, aku hanya ingin bertanya, bisakah kamu melepaskanku? Membiarkan aku bebas, dan berjalan jauh melawan arus gravitasi itu? Kamu bahkan tidak menganggapku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi? Kenapa kamu menahanku, jika pada akhirnya kamu hanya akan menyakitiku dan membuat sekujur tubuhku mati rasa, kecuali hatiku? Aku hanya bisa merasakan sakit di sana, di hatiku. Bahkan saat aku terjatuh dan berdarah, aku tak bisa merasakannya. Tapi, saat hatiku terluka, aku merasa aku tak akan bertahan hidup, dan akan terjatuh tak berdaya saat itu juga.

Jadi, bisakah kamu tak menarikku kembali kepadamu? Bisakah kamu melakukan hal itu...untukku?

"Hanbin-ah."

Kurasa, kamu tak bisa melakukannya. Bukan, bukan kamu yang tak bisa. Tapi aku. Karena aku hanyalah aku. Seorang manusia bodoh yang tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu. Meskipun kamu bukan milikku.

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Temani aku beli kado untuk Hanna, ya? Dia pasti akan merajuk jika aku tidak memberinya kado di hari ulang tahunnya."

Retak. Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara retakan hatiku yang semakin hari semakin rapuh dan hancur itu. Namun, meskipun lagi-lagi hatiku terluka, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepadanya. Menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit itu, menyembunyikan semua kepedihan yang semakin hari semakin membunuhku.

"Baiklah, Jiwon-hyung. Kita mau pergi jam berapa?" Dan kamu tersenyum. Bukan, senyuman itu bukan untukku. Tapi untuk kebodohanku yang lagi-lagi membiarkan diriku terjatuh karena gaya gravitasi itu.

"Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku, Hanbin-ah! _I love you so much_!"

Aku hanya ingin kamu mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan cinta di setiap untaiannya. Aku hanya ingin bisa membalas perkataan itu dengan rasa cinta yang sama. Tapi, mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Semua itu hanya akan menjadi bunga tidur yang indah dan tak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Namun, semua itu tetap membuatku merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan. Bunga tidur itu setidaknya membuatku tersenyum.

Karena, sebesar apapun luka yang kau buat dan sesakit apapun itu, aku akan selalu terjatuh padamu. Meskipun aku berlari, aku akan tertarik kembali padamu, tanpa ada tali yang menarikku. Karena kamu selalu memenuhi hati dan pikiranku, dan membuatku tertahan di sini, di sampingmu. Meskipun kau tidak mencintaiku.

 **-The End-**

Author's Note: Aku ingin bilang terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah membaca fanfictionku yang sebelumnya! Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah berkomentar, termasuk **dae** dan **hanbunny**! Aku gak bisa membalas komentar kalian, jadi aku berterima kasih di sini! Terima kasih juga buat semua yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fanfictionku ini! Komentar serta saran ditunggu ya! Meskipun fanfiction ini sudah pernah ku publish di blog-ku, tapi aku memutuskan untuk mem-publishnya di sini untuk meramaikan fandom iKON di sini, terutama doubleb yang sepertinya belum ada :'( Sekali lagi, terima kasih semuanya! ^^

-thatha-


End file.
